Kai Davina Kol: Bennet's
by ChrisWood24
Summary: Davina didn't know she was a witch, she didn't know she was part of a secret magical boarding school, and she sure as hell didn't know she was in a love triangle between two powerful warlocks; Kai & Kol.
1. Davina's lost memories

**Chapter 1: Davina's lost memories**

Davina's summer felt like a big dream. Like it had come to her in her sleep or maybe she was just dreading the start of her junior year.

Her guardian, Marcel was cooking pumpkin pancakes to brighten her up for her first day of school.

"Come down Davina! Your favorite!"

Davina felt uneasy and off, passing the rails on her way down the stairs felt foreign.

She walked into the tiny kitchen of her apartment and took her pancakes.

"Thank you! I'm late!" Davina was out the door.

She heard Marcel's voice in the distance, "Have a good day!"

At least Marcel and his pancakes felt the same, like _home_.

She was greeted by strangers, people she remembers hanging out with during the summer, but she forgot what they were like.

 _Who are these people?_

Her confusion but acceptance to all who greeted her was stopped when she heard a familiar voice. Sweet with a hint of obnoxiousness. _Josh_.

"Hey, how are you? First day sucks, huh?"

The enthused girl gave her friend a big hug. He seemed to get even bigger over summer.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Oh, you know spent the summer working out, hooking up with studs online. By the way, never again, got chlamydia and thought it was forever."

Davina was both impressed and grossed out.

* * *

"Why the fuck can't I see her? She's my girlfriend!" The brick walls in the office seemed to get smaller, the louder Kai yelled at Alaric.

"Kai, it's better this way for her. Revealing yourself may ruin the whole thing. Please, understand."

* * *

The first 2 months of the fall semester were long and boring. Josh by her side made everything better, life was simple. By no time it was October, fall time. Davina's favorite time of the year. She was back at the apartment with Marcel and Josh.

"So what are you two going to be?" Marcel asked with his usual smiling eyes.

"I'm not sure…something scary." Davina hadn't thought about what she was going to be, Halloween was in 2 weeks. The flyers at school about the Halloween dance didn't seem to entice her enough for her to search for a costume.

"Something scary huh…thank God I won't be seeing any inappropriate mouse/lingerie costumes around here." Marcel put up hyphenated fingers when he said costumes.

Davina scrunched her nose, "Shut up!"

Josh butted in, "Be a..." A long pause later and he finished with, "…. witch." He was quickly elbowed by Marcel's big arm.

Davina could see the awkward tension between the two important men in her life.

"What's wrong with a witch? I think it's a great idea." She was pleased with her decision. Josh really was her best friend.

Davina couldn't see Marcel's face turn red as Josh mouthed sorry to him.

The night of the Halloween dance had finally come. Davina was dressed in an all-black outfit. Lacey short dress, sheer tights, leather platforms and a big cliché pointy hat. Josh had suggested a blonde wig to spice up the look.

"We need those three back here in the Neverlands, this was a mistake." Jo pleaded to Alaric.

"Yeah clearly, we should have spent this time trying to get her memory back, not sending her off to Earth." Kai confessed.

Alaric had his hand to his face, "I realize this may have been a huge error. What was a thinking sending two of my best students—"

On the speaker: "A loud explosion on the east wing of the school has occurred, please enter the main sorcerer hall this instance… with caution."

"Tell Marcellus we need them back right now!" Jo tilts her head and gestures the phone to Alaric.

Back at the apartment Marcel receives a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Marcellus. It's urgent."

"What happened?"

"The three of us aren't strong enough to hold the school together."

"Are you suggesting we come back Alaric? You send me here with Josh for almost 3 months to protect her and now you want us back?" Marcel's tone was sarcasm mixed with rage.

"I understand your frustration, but ever since Elijah was defeated, I haven't made the best calls. Are they…there with you, I'll have Kai transport you back here."

"No, they're-" Marcel was interrupted by the quick transportation back to the Neverlands.

He was holding half of the telephone to his ear, half of it had stayed in the apartment.

"That's funny." Kai chuckles.

Marcel continues his sentence, "They're at the dance."

Davina and Josh had spent the evening dancing their hearts away at the school's dance. The neon strobe lights dizzied Davina, she wasn't sure if the spiked punch had any effect on her churning head as well.

"Josh?" Davina called out but he was nowhere to be found. She got lost in the crowd.

She stumbled her way into the ladies room. Her head pounding. _Definitely from the alcohol now._

"Davina, are you in there?" It was Josh knocking on the door. She opens it and sees her distraught friend.

"Okay, just know whatever happens in the next few minutes. I did what they told me because I had no choice…"

 _What._

"Just hold my hand"

"Josh, what's going on?"

The two were magically transported to the Neverlands. Davina found herself staring up at a pink sky that seemed to be splattered with red. They were transported in front of the boarding school which seemed like a giant castle from Harry Potter.

"What the hell?" Davina's heart started to race but she wasn't scared. She sees Marcel come out of a giant door along with two figures behind him.

"Davina, my dear witch. I know you must have a million questions but welcome back to the Neverlands."

 _She's taking my costume seriously? Welcome back?_ Davina was speechless in front of Jo. The brunette woman had hypnotizing blue eyes.

Davina looks over at Marcel. "Marcel, what's going on? It's just a costume!"

Alaric stops her from asking anymore questions and suggests they go inside. Davina was surprise to see other girls and boys, all dressed in private school-like uniform attire, were just beyond the door. All eyes hooked into hers and mouths gossiping. She felt ridiculous in her witch costume, she wanted to pull her wig off.

"Is this a school?" Davina thinks out loud.

"Yes." Josh whispers. The two continue to follow Marcel, Jo, and Alaric to what seems like the longest walk of shame to Alaric's office.

Davina entered the doors. To her surprise, there was another student waiting. He looked much older. The overwhelming familiarity of where she was placed started to sicken her stomach.

"Leave us." Jo tells Alaric, Marcel, and Josh to go.

Davina turns her head to see the door magically shuts itself close.

The boy waiting, _had some sort of right to stay but her best friend Josh couldn't?_

"Please, I just want to go home."

Davina's sad request results in a chuckle from the strange boy. He had his back glued to the brick wall. Davina watched as Jo looked at the boy like he oversaw this whole situation. The boy nodded his head in disapproval.

"Davina…" Jo starts, "This is home."

She could feel the boy studying her puzzled reaction, his eyes gleaming at the sight of her.

Jo continues, "Pay attention, clearly dear. You are a witch Davina. You belong here with the other girls and boys. This place is known as the Bennet Boarding School for Young Witches and Warlocks. This place, so different from Earth, is called the Neverlands."

"I'm sorry there must be a mistake..."

"No mistake Davina." Jo was firm with her response. Davina could feel the woman was sympathetic towards her.

"My name is Jo, I am head of the witches and Alaric, who you met earlier, head of the warlocks. Marcel is your guardian. He was the one who found you and took you here when you were just a small child. Josh, your loyal friend, he is a warlock and a student here. Just like you. And this right here, Kai. He's-"

Davina watches as the mysterious boy cuts off Jo; ungluing himself from the wall.

"No Jo, I'm not ready." _He finally speaks._ Davina observes as the handsome warlock turns his head over to her and holds his right hand out. She grabs it, entranced by his smile.

"My name's Kai, I'll let you two finish up. I'll see you around."

Davina could sense agony from his words. His voice and husky scent were familiar. He quickly heads for the door before she could say anything back. She's left in the room with an even sadder Jo.

"I know this is a lot, but we need your help to fight-"

"Why can't I remember? I can feel the memory, but I can't remember in my head."

"It's because before you were sent to Earth you had fought a great battle resulting in your memories being wiped. She was very powerful Davina. Unfortunately, Kai had killed her as soon as she put a curse on you."

"Unfortunately?"

"A curse that wiped your memories for all time. He didn't realize killing the original witch meant your memories lost forever."

Davina, gripping onto her chair, starts to feel her heart coming out of her chest. "You mean, I will never get my memories back? All I remember is living on Earth with Marcel, you're telling me those weren't real?"

"Davina, I'm so sorry. Your wiped memories couldn't be restored so Alaric made the call to just send you to Earth along with new memories of a human summer. He wanted to protect you from the original witches' sister, so he had Marcel and Josh go along."

Davina couldn't believe the realities revealed to her but at the same time it all started to make sense. The reason her first day of school was so off, it was really her first day on Earth. She found herself rising from her chair and sprinting towards the door.


	2. Familiar taste of Kai

**Chapter 2: Familiar taste of Kai**

She had run away so fast she headed to the first building she could reach. Davina had run into a library, it was empty and filled by phone-book sized literature and spell books. The pink sky was visible through the stained glass, a giant B for Bennett was embroidered and framed to each window.

Davina couldn't help but cry to herself in the silence. The last couple months were a lie. She felt alone, she couldn't remember anything but fake memories.

A voice emerges, almost scaring her into oblivion. "Your hair is different."

She looks up from her tears to see Kai there, his hand in his pocket. Guilt was stamped across his face.

Davina straightens herself out for the beautiful boy in front of her. "I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone else was here."

"You don't have to apologize to me." His low, deep voice enticed her. He starts to walk closer to her and raise his hands to wipe the tears from her face. She noticed him oddly fascinated with her hair.

"It's a wig…thank God." Kai blurts out.

Davina starts to remove her hat and her synthetic wig. Kai watches her as if she's about the strip for him. As soon as he lays his eyes on her brunette locks he lets out a groaned, "Fuck."

His reaction had her yearning to know who he was, " _Were you my friend_?"

She could see him tremble, her every word seemed to break him.

Davina knew he was more than a friend, but she didn't want to flatter herself.

Kai backs away from the young witch. "I was more than that, c'mon Davina even you must feel it."

She could see his eyes pleading, hoping, she would remember.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember."

"And it's all my fault you can't."

She felt bad for the boy. All while being excited that she had something deep enough with him to send him in obvious agony. She gives him a big hug, hoping it would end his pain. She could feel Kai was caught off guard but then she hears a sigh of relief. She could feel his finger dig into her lace dress, holding her tight enough to crush her. He was holding on to a new person, who had no recollection of whatever memories they shared.

Davina could hear him start to sob, "I'm so sorry Davina."

"No don't be." His tears landing on her head. A soon as she pulls away to make sure he's okay their lips meet. Davina pulls away from the familiar taste. Kai goes flying across the room.

"No!" She feels violated and the two are pushed on the opposite ends of the library.

 _I don't remember, I'm not just going to kiss a stranger because it feels right._

Ignoring her comfortability, Kai's eyes widen his eyebrow arches, "You're magic, you pushed me away!"

Davina soon realizes that she was responsible for flinging Kai across the room.

He tugs on his collar to fix himself and with a snap of his fingers, he's right next to Davina again.

"I'm sorry, I'll go."

"No, wait…" Davina hesitates. Her arms reach out for his.

"You can't just kiss me you know. It's not fair."

Kai turns his head back, pure frustration radiates from the warlock."I know that was very selfish, but I really needed it. I haven't seen you in 3 months." He grabs Davina by her waist. His gray eyes now gazing into hers. "Davina, I won't do that again unless you ask me."

The young witch starts to blush. _He's serious? He just grabbed me again after I magically threw him across the room._

"By the way, I let you throw me across the room." A smug appears but then he goes back to being half serious and half gloomy again. "The worst part is, the entire time I was missing you. You didn't even have the right memories to miss me."

He started to remember when everything was perfect, before the big battle was forced onto his and her laps…

* * *

5 months ago

"Stop Kai! You ass!"

Davina, soaked with water, jumps into the bath tub. With a snap of her fingers, the tub is filled with bubbles and the fresh scent of strawberries.

"Are you mad?" Kai teases from the other room.

"Yes! You can't just magically spray water at me because I said it was too hot, idiot!"

It was summer break at Bennett's Boarding school.

Kai can see Davina already in the tub.

"You wanna join?" Her perfect lips entice him.

His quirkiness quickly fades into a serious tone as het gets up from the couch, "Course."

Kai quickly jumps into the bath tub with her. Kai assumed her eagerness to have him there meant she was wearing a swimsuit underneath all the bubbles. He was very much wrong.

His hand feels for her and pulls the young naked witch towards him. Kai starts to blush.

Wrapped in his big arms Davina can feel his energy. She feels his nervousness and he's aware she can because he can feel how calm she is. She starts to remove his black t-shirt he stupidly wore into the bubbly tub. He replies by removing his soaked basketball shorts.

"Who bathes with clothes on." Her giggle sends him to another universe.

"Davina?" Kai gulps before he continues, "I love you."

With a smile on her face, she says, "I love you too."

* * *

"I guess the other worst part is remembering something you don't have anymore. Maybe you're the lucky one with your memories wiped."

Kai can see Davina's eyes start to wander around the room, anywhere but his face.

He can feel her energy, nervous. _Oh how the tables have turned. If you only knew._

He makes his way to the door. Right before he leaves she runs up to him, barely touching his back.

"Kai!"

He turns to see slight desperation in her eyes.

"It doesn't mean we can't make new memories."

A smile appears on the warlock's face.

 _Hope._


	3. Kol

**Chapter 3: Kol**

The castle-like school overwhelmed Davina, after spending only a week with Jo mastering and summoning up her powers Davina officially felt drained. She found herself wandering around the abandoned garden to get away from Jo.

"You're not suppose to be here!" A man not in uniform approached her.

The abrupt voice ruining her peace and quiet resembled the now martyred Elijah, _did he rise from the dead?_

Seeing the stunned girl's reaction the tone of the man's voice soon changed into a kinder one, "People say I look like him, don't be frightened. He's my brother."

"I'm sorry but there's nothing that says I can't come here."

Davina was fed up with being told what to do all week at the same time she felt like if this man would hurt her for her disobedience, well she wouldn't mind getting hurt just so the pain can confirm she hasn't been really dreaming her entire stay at Bennet's.

Noticing her act of rebellion, the stranger gave a surprising but impressed reaction, "Davina, love. You really cannot remember?"

Disappointment bloomed into Davina's face as soon as she noticed his eyes weren't matching to his smile. "Are you another person I've forgotten?"

His hands dug into his jeans as he gestured his head towards the way he came, "Come with me, please."

 _Where are we going?_

Davina was led into a gazebo; deep into the garden, which she now realized was a lot larger than she expected.

"I was one of the warlocks that helped you learn some of the most powerful magic. I'm the Original warlock."

His voice so alluring, made her realize she knew his name. In fact, the entire setting was familiar.

"Kol."

Shocked, the warlock replied to the calling of his name, "You remember?"

"I don't know how, but I just know. I haven't been able to remember anything."

Kol could see the young witch start to raise her hand towards his face.

"I remember." Her eyes sparking at some revelation.

He watched as her lips began to slowly quiver the words he'd been wanting to hear again since the day they broke up.

"I love you." Davina shocked at what she said. "I mean, I _loved_ you. I remember us being together."

Kol gave a slight chuckle, disappointed at the truth.

"Funny, this is where we broke up."

"What?"

"Before you got with Kai, and he must have sunk his greedy hands into you by now, you were all mine."

Davina could sense his obvious despair.

"So, from the looks of it…I ended it?"

"Yeah, but I guess we drifted. You landed into Kai's arms. You went to fight this great big battle. And now, you've lost your precious memories."

Something in the way he spoke, he looked like he had been good to her. For some reason, she felt an overwhelming amount of comfort around him. Like she could trust him.

"Can you teach me my magic like Jo does?"

Not questioning her sudden change of topic, Kol gladly accepted.

Kol and Davina spent the next 3 days alongside each other. Re-learning magic became fun when he was the one teaching her.

The fourth day, Davina had entered Jo's office and interrupted a meeting between Jo, Alaric, and Kai.

"Jo, can I talk to you?" She felt embarrassed to have walked in on Kai, who she hadn't seen since the library incident.

"Yes just say whatever it is Davina dear."

"In private?"

Kai, who hadn't stopped glaring at her since she walked in interrupted, "You want to learn magic from Kol now?"

 _How did he know?_

* * *

2 days ago.

 _What happened to making new memories?_ I haven't seen her in a week." Kai protested to Jo.

"Kai, let her be alone. She needs time to be comfortable with this place."

"Where is she?"

"I saw her walk into the garden…but that was yesterday."

Anger was plastered across Kai's face. "That's where that idiot lives!"

Kai decided to spy on Davina. He spelled the bathroom mirror to reveal she was currently deep inside Kol's garden. Jealousy fumed inside him when she said Kol's name. Through the now magical mirror Kai could see what was happening…

A rose appeared onto Kol's palms

Davina giggled and excitement rose upon her face.

"Teach me!" Davina implored.

Kai could see her anxiousness and her familiar smile he hasn't seen in a while.

"You have to really concentrate Davina. Close your eyes and concentrate" Kol placed his hand on the young witch's shoulder.

With her eyes tightly shut, she could feel petals start to form on her palm.

"Davina!" Kol's thrilled tone shocked the young witch. She finally opened her eyes.

The two were surrounded by dozens of pink roses, blooming into every crevice of the gazebo.

"That's amazing." She was proud of herself.

" _You're_ amazing." Kol grabbed one of the roses and handed it over to the powerful young witch.

Kai ended his spying. Irritated, he punched the mirror. His wounds quickly healed.

* * *

"That's fine. He's one of our best teachers." Jo was allowing Kol to take over.

She watched Kai's head turn red as he headed out the door. Davina chased him.

"Please, understand. He's the only person I actually remember."

She watched as Kai halted and turned around.

"That's because you've devoted the last 3 days to him. Spending time with him, made you remember Davina!"

"What's so wrong with that?" She knew he was jealous, but he would never be able to understand how lonely it was to forget. And being with Kol, someone who she could truly remember, started to make the boarding school feel like home.

Kai couldn't hold back his frustration, "Because, it should have been time spent with me! I'm supposed to be the most important person to you."

Davina can see his anger turn into desperation.

"If we were so close, why didn't Jo or Alaric let you come with me?"

He continued with his hands on his head, "Because they thought I'd spill, which I would have!"

Davina and Kai were on different planets. Her confiding in Kol was destroying him inside. But how do you console someone _you didn't remember you owed anything to?_ She looked down, she didn't know what to say.

Kai suddenly stopped, his emotions taking a pause, "Look. I can't be mad at you. I'm just a stranger now." She could feel his energy was growing weaker.

"Kai…"

As soon as she looked up the young warlock had vanished.


	4. The Notebook

**Chapter 4: The Notebook.**

"She remembers Kol?"

Kai and Alaric are inside Kai's dorm room discussing further plans on how to defeat to Original Witch.

"Well, maybe it's because he 's an original?" Alaric continues.

"Yeah he's an original, but we all know he could never win in a battle against me."

"Now's not the time to try and fight anyone Kai."

"I just don't understand why _him_. Out of everyone…"

Kai pauses for a moment and his face slowly reveals he had come up with an answer.

"Wait, she remembers him because of _where_ they met."

"You mean the location helped her remember?"

"Yes, my point exactly."

Alaric watches as the warlock starts to jump for excitement. Skepticism filled Alaric's mind.

"What are you up to Kai?"

Before he could get a reply, Kai has already left with his unknown plan.

* * *

Davina has decided to spend some time away from both Kai and Kol, she has resided in Josh's dorm.

"D, you know you it's not a Kai vs Kol situation right?"

"If Kai really loved me then he wouldn't be so damn persistent, am I wrong?"

"Well…" Josh hesitates. "Kai was never the most patient person. He was always nervous around you and you two had always bickered but after all of that we all knew you two really loved each other."

"Bickered? That doesn't sound like love."

"Kind of like the Notebook, if you remember that film we watched back on Earth…Ally and Noah always got into arguments; that was you and Kai, you both challenged each other while Kol and I quote; was boring.

Davina tried hard to remember any of what Josh had said. From Kol, their love story seemed epic. But Josh would never lie to her.

Josh adds on, "Obviously, Kol still has a thing for you."

The beam of happiness from Davina makes Josh uncomfortable.

He continues, "Honestly D, it's just kind of strange seeing you more into Kol. It's not you."

Davina gets up and heads for the door. Time for practice with Kol.

"Maybe this is the new me Josh." The words she quickly regrets after feeling a familiar energy show up at the door.

As Davina opens the door she sees laced leather shoes waiting for her, attached to them was Kai.

"Hey. I wanna take you somewhere."

 _So, he's not mad anymore?_

Josh gets up and pushes Davina out, "You two have fun."

Kai portals Davina to his dorm.

"Seriously? I have to practice with Kol, K-"

"Please, can we not say his name right now."

Kai raises his hands towards the top of his closet drawer which was taller than him.

He grabs a box of old photos wrapped in a ribbon.

"When you left, I thought I was never going to see you again, so I went ahead and removed these from my wall."

Davina unties the box and Kai watches as her eyes widen and eyebrows arch. The box had photos of them and their friends. Her eyes interested in one where Kai and she are at a beach.

"We really were a couple." She could feel his energy rising. It felt like buzzing, vibrating but soothing and endless.

Tears start to form themselves from her big deep blue eyes.

Kai shifts his position to a consoling one. "What's wrong Davina?"

The young witch takes her gaze from the photo to Kai's gray eyes.

"I'm so tired of not remembering. I feel lost." Her voice cracking and whining in between words.

Kai could see her frustration, "I wish I could give it all back to you, but I can't. We-"

Davina interrupts Kai with a hard, forceful kiss. Kai enjoyed it for a moment but soon realized she was doing it as a task.

"No, Davina." He backs away from the edge of the bed.

"I thought…"

"No, trust me I would but you…" He takes a deep breath and continues, "are only doing this in hopes of remembering. And I would only wanna kiss you again if you really meant it, I can feel your energy too remember?"Davina grips to the gray quilted bed sheets she's sitting on as desperation starts to fill her, "Maybe it might help me remember!"

"It's not right. I can feel, you don't really want to."

"Please Kai, I just want to remember!"

Kai stares at her for a moment and starts to inch himself back towards the bed. His motion almost scaring the young witch.

"Well…fine. Take your clothes off."

Kai's now pushed her back on the board of the bed, his stance similar to a lion.

Davina was caught off guard by Kai's request. They both start uncontrollably laughing.

With a sigh of relief, Kai unplaces himself from his hovering above Davina.

"At least, you still get my jokes. That hasn't changed." Their silly composure slowly go back to normal.

 _I just knew, he would never hurt me._

The young witch could see the same desperation from the library grow in him.

Kai gets off the bed and starts to pace around the room, "I really just…"

Davina watches as Kai tries to find the right words but he only ends his sentence with, "…but for now we'll just have to be patient."

"Let me stay in with you."

Kai looks up, "Let's get the tv going then."

"Do you have the Notebook?" A smile stretches across Davina's face.

Kai and Davina are both half asleep on his bed. Davina wakes up realizing it's night time and before she starts to leave the bed, Kai takes hold of her waist.

"Please, stay."

"Kai, I can't. We'd get in trouble."

"They understand."

Kai's tired state quickly diminishes when he realized Davina was firm on leaving. He gets up and sits on his bed watching Davina attempt to put her boots back on. He does a quick spell to hide one of them.

Kai smirks, "No boots, no leaving."

She hadn't noticed when he had taken his shirt off but there he was, half clothed performing some kind of invincibility-magic on her boot to keep her from leaving. Davina found herself gawking at his perfect muscles.

Kai takes note and teases, "Nothing you haven't seen before. Darling."

Davina crosses her hands and tilts her head. "Why are you so damn smug?"

"You loved it!" Kai gets up from the bed and makes his way over to Davina.

Their 'almost-argument' gets interrupted by a loud bang on the door. Davina can sense it's Kol.

 _Uh oh._

"Coming." By Kai's reaction Davina knows he's also aware who awaits beyond his door.

Kai happily swings the door open. His face pretending to be confused and surprised.

"Kol!" He exclaims in a pretend confusion, "What brings you here!" His obnoxiousness only pisses Davina off.

"You missed practice?" the Original warlock says. "I see you've been busy."

"Kol…"

Kai stands idly by as Kol marches off. Davina starts to follow him.

His hand catches Davina's forearm. "You're seriously going to leave?"

"Kai, let go."

She could feel his heart breaking and his failed attempt to mask his anger. She didn't know what to do.

She watches as Kai shuts his eyes and quickly after her other boot appears in the hall.

"Don't forget that then."

He slams his door and she put on her last boot.

She slowly walks back over and whispers a faint sorry. Kai's ear is glued to the door. He hears her and yells, "Ally and Noah end up together!"

She starts to giggle and walks away to find Kol.

 _Such an idiot Kai._


	5. Begin Again

**Chapter 5: Begin Again**

"It's always going to be him isn't it?"

"We didn't do anything Kol."

"It doesn't even matter, he's technically your boyfriend."

"I don't remember that!"

His pacing slows down. His voice hints fear and desperation as he says, "But you remember me, right?"

"Yes…" Davina hesitates, she could see he was hiding something.

A moment of silence passes, and Davina figures out his big secret.

"You…gave me my memories back. You used your magic to give me my memory of you back!"

She watches as Kol's pacing suddenly stops.

She inhales and exhales, "You're the Original Warlock, your sister the Original Witch took my memories."

Kol's expression turns sinister, "Smart girl Davina."

His sudden change makes her jump. She gasps at the revelation.

"Were you working with her?"

"No, but I had the power to bring your memories back." She watches Kol walk toward her. "You see, I was leaving for Earth to come meet you, _make_ you fall in love with me again. But then my other dreaded witch sister decided she wants to terrorize the castle for my older sister's death. So the trinity (Jo, Alaric, and Kai) decide they want to bring you back. Ruining my plan."

Distress overpowers Davina, "So, you allowed me to not remember for your own selfish reasons Kol?"

"Yes, Davina! That's how much I love you!"

"That's not love, please…Kol give me my memories."

"Oh, I love to see you beg sweetheart."

Disgusted, Davina starts to back away.

"I also have the power to take away these new memories, and maybe all you'll remember is just me."

"I'm not your doll Kol." Davina's eyes start to water. He speeds over to her, his hands start caressing her face.

"No."

Kol starts to recite some spells. Before he can finish Davina exerts her focus into a spell _he taught her._

Within seconds, Kol receives and aneurysm. He's falling to the ground as Davina makes a run towards the opposite direction.

He quickly brushes off the attack and trips her by raising the ground up with his hands.

"You've been very bad Davina!"

He walks over to the poor girl as she crawls away from him.

Suddenly, Kol stops as blood trickles down from his mouth to the floor. As he falls to the ground, Davina sees Kai behind him, his hand raised up in a twist.

"You sure know how to pick them."

"What did you do?" Davina wonders as Kai picks her up.

"It's actually a nifty little spell you taught me, the same one I used to kill his sister."

Guilt and worry appear on Davina's face.

"Kai…he had the power to give me my memories back."

He brushes the young witch's hair away from her face.

"I read his mind before I ended him, with time. We can figure it out."

10 months later

Kai and Davina are now boyfriend and girlfriend. It's summer break and they're packing their bags to leave campus for Fiji.

"Babe, you ready?" Kai waits outside his dorm with luggage.

"Yeah, hold on!"

Kai hears footsteps coming.

"Marcel!"

With a smile on his face Marcel approaches Kai, "I have great news you two!"

Davina steps out of the room.

Kai gives her a smirk, "Finally!"

She ignores her warlock boyfriend, "What is it Marcel?"

"Jo and Alaric have found the spell to give you your memories back."

"That _is great news_ , just in time before we leave." Kai looks like he had just been given a Christmas present.

The two men watch as Davina hesitates.

"What's wrong?" Kai places his hands around Davina's waist.

"I don't want them."

The look of confusion plants itself onto both men's faces.

Davina continues and faces Kai, "I like my new memories I have with you. I don't need my old ones."

Kai stares into her deep blue eyes he fingers starts to twirl her brown locks, "Well, let's go make some more then."

* * *

 **From the writer:**

 **Thanks for finishing! I know this may have been difficult to read or follow along to. I'm also so sorry for mixing it up and making Kai and Davina endgame. This is my second Kai/Davina fanfic. I focused more on the characters than the details of the actual school itself so I'm sorry there was a bit of a cliffhanger, let me know if you guys like the whole boarding school exclusive to witches and warlocks setting. I think I'll be doing more boarding/ magic school fanfics; Kai obviously in them.**


End file.
